


Do They Serve Beer in Elysium?

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Ascended Daniel Jackson, Ascension, Canonical Character Death, Community: hc_bingo, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3803197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn't where Kara Thrace thought she'd end up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do They Serve Beer in Elysium?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hc_bingo's April Amnesty Challenge  
> Prompts: _unwanted transformation_ , ~~forced to face fear~~ , ~~falling~~ , _interrogation_
> 
> Beta by newnumbertwo and singerdiva01_sk <3

Lee’s puzzled face and the brilliant green of Earth faded from her sight to be replaced by bright white light. She could hear someone muttering, and as she got closer, she could see he was pacing. Looked like a he, anyway. Dressed in robes, like a priest would wear or something, but she could tell underneath he was solid muscle. He moved the way Lee did - comfortable in his own skin, graceful, easy. He wasn’t as pretty as Lee, though. She sighed. Nobody was really as pretty as Lee.

She pushed the thought of Lee away. She’d left him behind, knowing what he wanted for the two of them, even though it wasn’t her choice to leave, and she didn’t deserve to think about him now. It was her own fault.

She got closer still. “This doesn’t look like the Elysian Fields.”

The guy looked up, clearly startled to hear another voice. “Elysian Fields? Like Ancient Greek? Elysium?” He was speaking Caprican.

“I don’t know where Ancient Greek is. I was hoping I’d been good enough to go to Elysium, though. Thought I’d finally earned it. Figures the gods don’t think so,” she snorted.

“Ancient Greece. Greek is the - never mind.” The guy took her in from head to foot - her messy hair, her dirty fatigues, her combat boots, the tears still drying on her cheeks. “Where were you before this?”

Was this guy an idiot? “Earth. Finally. I got everybody to Earth.” She looked down at her feet, at the nebulous cloudy mist floating around her. “Thought I’d finally done something right. Right enough, anyway.”

“Who _are_ you?”

She rolled her eyes. “Who the frak’re _you_?”

He looked taken aback, then wiped his hand down the front of his robe. “Sorry. Manners. I’m Daniel. Dr. Daniel Jackson.” He held his hand out.

She took it cautiously. “A Doc, huh? Let’s hope you’re not as crazy as the last one. Kara. Kara Thrace.”

“Thrace? That’s Greek. And what’s frak, that thing you said before?”

“Frak is just frak. Like damn or shit or hells or -”

“Hells? As in more than one?” He had a finger on his mouth, and his eyes went somewhere else. When he continued talking, it was clear to Kara he was talking to himself. “More than one hell? Were there multiple hells in Ancient Greece?” He hit his leg. “I need my library!”

Then he whirled suddenly and Kara stepped back. “You said you were on Earth. _When_?”

He really was an idiot. “Just a few minutes ago.”

“No, no. I mean, when in Earth time. Um -” He clasped his hands together and tipped fingers toward his face. “Cities? Languages? Gods? Obviously you speak English.”

“English? I’m speaking Caprican. No cities, not that we saw, anyway. There were some people, but they weren’t very advanced. As for languages, Caprican, Tauron, Aerilon, Gemenese -”

“Those are - never mind, keep going.” He waved a hand around.

“Sagitarron, Canceron. The normal twelve languages, though most people speak Caprican, since Caprica was the capital of the Colonies.”

He was looking at her, shaking his head. “I don’t recognize any of those as languages, but they’re similar - have you ever heard of Capricorn, Cancer, Virgo -”

She tried giving him the Kara Thrace Glare of Death, which obviously didn’t work here, wherever here was. “Of course. Those are the original names of the Twelve Colonies. They’re recorded in the scrolls.”

Now he was looking right at her. “Scrolls? Actual scrolls?”

She shrugged. “Most of ‘em are bound in books now, but yeah, the originals are in museums, and priests have ceremonial scrolls. No museums left now, of course.”

He was practically bouncing up and down. Excitement was evident in his voice. “No museums left? Astrological signs as place names? Tell me everything!” His fingers flexed, as if he wanted to take notes.

Kara cocked her hip. “You got anything to drink around here?”

Daniel quirked an eyebrow. “You’re thirsty? Actually thirsty?”

She had to think about it for a moment. “No. Not really. But if you want me to tell you the entire history of the frakking Twelve Colonies of Kobol, my mouth’s going to get dry. There’s frakking thousands of years there.” She smirked at him. “Besides, I’m bored.”

He smiled. “You remind me of Jack.”

“Jack your husband?”

He blushed. How adorable. 

“Uh, no, not - Jack’s a - Jack _was_ a friend. A coworker.”

“So you’re free and clear?” That had possibilities. He wouldn’t be Lee, but then she couldn’t have Lee.

“Uh, why?” He dragged why out into multiple syllables.

“Toldja. Bored. You look like you’d be fun to frak.”

“Frak,” he repeated. He looked up. “Like fuck for us. Is that what it is, a sort of catchall word with a sexual connotation?”

“Frak. Yeah. Frakking idiot. Frak you, Leland Adama. Get the frakking bird in the sky. Get the frak out of my rack. Like that.”

“Leland _your_ husband?”

She snickered at the sound of ‘Leland’ coming out of this guy’s mouth, but she didn’t want to talk about Lee and what he was or wasn’t. She looked around, looked at her feet, bit her lip.

Daniel reached out and touched her shoulder. “You don’t want to talk about him. I understand. If you want something to drink, there’s someplace we can go.”

“Yeah? How far?”

He angled out his elbow. “Doesn’t matter. Do you like coffee?”

She stopped and stared at him. “Oh my gods! _Real_ coffee? Not that nasty algae crap?”

He patted her hand. “Real coffee. No algae. Sounds disgusting.”

She shuddered. “It is.” She smiled at him. “If you’ve got real coffee, you just became my new best friend, Dr. Daniel Jackson. If they serve beer, I may never let you out of my sight.” She patted his ass and he jumped. “You’d probably still be fun to frak, though. Maybe later.”

She laughed when he spluttered. He was going to be almost as much fun to tease as Lee.


End file.
